Torn between two lovers
by Marinuqui
Summary: Hermione se encuentra entre dos amores...


Torn between two lovers

There are times when a woman  
>(Hay tiempos en que una mujer)<br>has to say what's on her mind  
>(debe decir lo que esta en su mente)<br>Even though she knows  
>(a pesar de saber)<br>how much it's gonna hurt  
>(cuanto va a doler)<p>

Miro a mí alrededor. El lugar se encuentra en calma, en paz, sin duda alguna. Siendo sincera, aún no sé qué es lo que me ocurre. O bueno, sí. Sí lo sé, pero a veces me resulta imposible que pueda estar ocurriendo justamente esto y siendo sincera, me gustaría que no fuera así. Me encuentro entre dos caminos y sin embargo, ha pasado el tiempo y aún sigo ahí, esperando sin saber al final. Y tengo que decir lo que pienso, y sé que eso va a provocar un gran mal…El dolor, incluso el mío. A veces, simplemente, no sé cómo afrontar esto

Before I say another word  
>antes de que diga otra palabra<br>let me tell you I love you  
>déjame decirte que te amo<br>Let me hold you close and say  
>déjame sostenerte cerca y decir<br>these words as gently as I can  
>estas palabras lo más gentilmente que pueda<p>

Me acerco a ti. Sonríes feliz, o más bien es una carcajada. No estoy tan segura de ello. Me tiendes la mano con una gran sonrisa y me dices que te sientes afortunado. Sonrío sin poder evitarlo y te suplico que me dejes hablar. Te callas. Te miro a los ojos y sostengo tus manos entre las mías, acariciándolas con mis dedos, intentando memorizar cada rincón de tu piel para cuando tenga que notar la ausencia de ella. Te digo que te amo con toda mi alma, que eres un hombre maravilloso. Sonríes feliz ante mis palabras pero tu semblante cambia al ver el mío, al ver como yo no sonrío

There's been another man  
>ha habido otro hombre<br>that I've needed and I've loved  
>que he necesitado y he amado<br>But that doesn't mean I love you less  
>pero eso no significa que te ame menos<br>And he knows he can't possess me  
>y él sabe que no puede poseerme<br>and he knows he never will  
>y él sabe que nunca podrá<br>There's just this empty place inside of me  
>es sólo que hay este vacío en mi<br>that only he can fill  
>que sólo él puede llenar<p>

Te miro a los ojos, esos ojos azules que me enamoran tanto y digo esas cuatro palabras que provocan tu reacción, que si no es violenta, es más bien de sorpresa. Te digo que hay alguien más. Me recorres el rostro con tus ojos, analizándome. Te indico que hay otro hombre al que amo, y al que he necesitado tanto como a ti. Que ha estado ahí cuando tú no podías estar, que tú estabas cuando él no podía. Que cuando me estrechaba entre sus brazos me hacía suspirar, me hacía entender que nunca iba a estar sola, y eso me confortaba en parte. Solo en parte. No te amaba menos por ello, al contrario, eras igual de importante y de especial. Igual de necesario para mí.

Torn between two lovers, feelin' like a fool  
>Atormentada entre dos amores sintiéndome como una tonta<br>Lovin' both of you is breakin' all the rules  
>amándolos a ambos es romper todas las reglas<br>Torn between two lovers, feelin' like a fool  
>Atormentada entre dos amores sintiéndome como una tonta<br>Lovin' you both is breakin' all the rules  
>amándolos a ambos es romper todas las reglas<p>

Amándolos con todas las fuerzas, con toda mi alma, a ambos. Mi corazón les quería por igual, con la misma intensidad y el mismo sacrificio. A cada uno por cómo era. Uno por ser mi eterno amor, aquel que al final supo tenderme la mano en los momentos oportunos y sonsacarme una sonrisa en cuánto pudiera. Al otro por ser esa columna que me permitía tenerme en pie. Por sonreírme, por hacerme sentir única y especial. Por ser simplemente esa mano amiga. Y todo lo que siento, amándoles a los dos, es lo peor que me haya podido pasar. Por el simple hecho de que no se puede amar a dos personas a la vez. O eso se dice, porque yo sé que no es así. Rompo todas las estructuras. Soy diferente… ¿O no tanto? Y así estoy, atormentada entre dos amores…

You mustn't think you've failed me  
>no debes pensar que me fallaste<br>just because there's someone else  
>sólo porque hay alguien más<br>You were the first real love I ever had  
>tú fuiste el primer amor real que jamás tuve<br>And all the things I ever said,  
>y todas las cosas que siempre dije<br>I swear they still are true  
>juro que aun son reales<br>For no one else can have  
>porque nadie más puede tener<br>the part of me I gave to you  
>la parte de mí que te di a ti<p>

Entonces lo veo y observo como las lágrimas empiezan a recorrer su rostro a una gran velocidad. Dejas caer la mochila al suelo. Te examino y entonces apoyas tus manos sobre la pared, mientras las lágrimas caen al suelo. Brillos, eso parecían ser. Te quedas un momento así. Es digno de fotografiar porque estabas precioso así, porque me enamorabas en cada momento, y eso no podía ser. Me preguntaste que qué habías hecho mal. No pienses que me fallaste, que fuiste tú quien se equivocó, quien provocó esto. El que yo haya amado a alguien más no ha sido nunca culpa tuya, ni nunca lo será. Siempre serás mi primer amor. Siempre, y eso nunca va a cambiar. Fuiste tú quien me hizo comprender que era amar. Fuiste tú quien con tu comportamiento, aunque yo no quisiera, me enamorases de tal manera que provocó el latir de mi corazón. Te pertenece una parte, siempre será así, y nadie más podrá conseguirlo…Y esto es tan real como el agua que fluye en un río

Torn between two lovers, feelin' like a fool  
>Atormentada entre dos amores, sintiéndome como una tonta<br>Lovin' both of you is breakin' all the rules  
>amándolos a ambos es romper todas las reglas<br>Torn between two lovers, feelin' like a fool  
>Atormentada entre dos amores, sintiéndome como una tonta<br>Lovin' you both is breakin' all the rules  
>amándolos a ambos es romper todas las reglas<p>

¿Cómo comenzó esto? Simple…Tú no estabas…Él estaba a mi lado. Ambos sentados en el banco. Una mirada, un todo y entonces…Un roce, solo eso. Un roce de nuestros labios. Palabras que si no fueron pronunciadas, si que fueron presenciadas por nuestros ojos. Una sonrisa cálida de él. Y ahora, estaba así. Siempre te amé a ti. Pero ahora también a él. Y no sé muy bien lo que hacer, ni lo que sentir. Solo sé que he hecho lo correcto al decirte que amo a alguien más. Al decirte que no solo estás tú y de que soy una estúpida, por sentir esto, por encontrarme en esta situación. Me gustaría no sentir esto, de verdad, me gustaría pensar que no es así y de que sin duda alguna, solo te amo a ti, solamente a ti. Y así es como rompo las reglas, amando a dos hombres. Los dos me aman a mí, y yo…

I couldn't really blame you  
>realmente no podría culparte<br>if you turned and walked away  
>si dieras media vuelta y te fueras<br>But with everything I feel inside,  
>pero con todo lo que siento por dentro<br>I'm asking you to stay  
>te pido que te quedes<p>

Sé que ahora te querrás ir. Ahora me miras de frente, con las lágrimas recorrer tu rostro. Me quedo observándote. Tem0 equivocarme y sin embargo extiendo mi mano, con la esperanza de que no me rechaces. Acaricio tu rostro. Cierras los ojos y entonces acaricias mi mano con la tuya, apretándola contra tu piel. Me preguntas quién es. ¿Hace falta saberlo? Niego con la cabeza. Asientes. Pareces entender. Entiendo que te quieras ir por una parte, y lo sabes. Deseas marcharte, y yo no diría nada por evitarlo. Porque no merezco que estés a mi lado, de que me quieras o incluso de que me dirijas la mirada. Sonríes un momento. Pero yo te miro y te susurro que no te vayas. Que no me dejes. Porque no podría soportarlo. Porque te necesito a mi lado, pase lo que pase. Porque eres parte de mi vida. Lo sabes. Me estrechas entre tus brazos con fuerza. Comienzo a sollozar y tú lloras conmigo. Ninguno de los dos entendemos como hemos llegado a esto

Torn between two lovers, feelin' like a fool  
>Atormentada entre dos amores, sintiéndome como una tonta<br>Lovin' both of you is breakin' all the rules  
>amándolos a ambos es romper todas las reglas<br>Torn between two lovers, feelin' like a fool  
>Atormentada entre dos amores, sintiéndome como una tonta<br>Lovin' you both is breakin' all the rules  
>amándolos a ambos es romper todas las reglas<p>

Y estoy así, abrazada a ti, aspirando tu aroma y entiendo que te amo, que nunca va a cambiar este sentimiento. Y tú también lo sabes. Para mí sentir esto es tan dulce y a la vez tan difícil de entender. Es que no se puede entender. Me recuerdo la primera vez que os vi a ambos. Hacia uno sentí…Digamos que algo de repulsión en cierta manera, o pena. No sé cómo explicarlo, y hacia el otro simpatía. El cómo se desarrolló todo fue de una manera extraña. Pero a uno lo fui amando con el tiempo, poco a poco. Ese sentimiento existía desde hace tiempo. Se formó sin yo entender el cómo. El otro surgió de una manera intensa. Una revelación. Y entonces me di cuenta de que estaba enamorada de los dos, y de que siempre sería así. De que siempre les amaría a ambos

Torn between two lovers...  
>Atormentada entre dos amores...<br>Lovin' you both is breakin' all the rules  
>amándolos a ambos es romper todas las reglas<p>

Y esto es romper todas las reglas. Estoy enamorada de dos hombres.

Ronald Weasley, mi novio y mi amigo fiel. Ese chico que me fue enamorando poco a poco. Con peleas, con una lucha intensa entre mis sentimientos y lo que debía sentir. Porque nunca pensé en enamorarme de él. De sentir esto hacia él. De que cada vez que rozara sus labios con los míos produjera en mí un estremecimiento. De que cada vez que me estrechara a su cuerpo, me sintiera protegida. De que cada vez que me mirara con sus ojos azules, me sintiera como una princesa. De que cada vez que le viera, mi corazón latiese con tal potencia que me asustara incluso. De que con unas simples palabras pudiera, no solo enfadarme, sino también sonsacar de mí una carcajada sincera, acompañada por su risueña sonrisa.

Harry Potter, mi mejor amigo. El que siempre estuvo ahí y al que apoyé en todo momento. Aquel que me consideraba como a una hermana, igual que yo a él como a un hermano. Aquel que con un beso despertó en mí un sentimiento oculto. Aquel que sabía las palabras exactas que debía decir. Aquel que me estrechaba entre sus brazos y me hacía sentir en paz, tranquila, sin sobresaltos. Que recorría la piel de mi cuello con sus manos, deslizaba sus dedos y me susurraba palabras preciosas. Harry cambiaba conmigo. No era tan seco ni tan directo en muchas cosas como antes. Era más dulce, más poético. Me trataba como a una princesa de cuento. Me hacía sentir que todo merecía la pena

Y yo…Estoy así, Hermione Granger, la mujer que se dejaba llevar no por el corazón, sino por la razón. Esa era yo…Y así me encontraba, enamorada de mi mejor amigo y de mi novio. Estaba entre dos caminos, entre dos hombres, entre la espada y la pared…Yo, para mi desgracia, estaba atormentada por dos amores…Amándolos a ambos que es romper todas las reglas…


End file.
